This invention generally relates to benches and more specifically relates to benches capable of accommodating at least two persons of similar or differing heights at a single workstation.
It is well known that chairs for use with a workstation or desk, commonly known as office chairs or computer chairs, are typically built to accommodate a single person working at the desk or working on a computer at the desk. Such chairs often have wheels to make them mobile so that a person may sit as close to the desk as desired. The common office chair further typically comprises arm rests. In addition, the common computer chair is usually height adjustable, so that different persons may use the chair at a comfortable height.
Currently available office chairs are typically built to the specifications for accommodating an adult. Since these chairs are commonly used in a home office setting, often times a child wishes to use the chair to access a computer on a desk or at a workstation. Thus, a child wishing to use the chair for access to a computer typically has to sit on pillows or other means for increasing the height of the seat portion of the chair, even when the chair is adjusted to its greatest height. This proves to be an inefficient and often dangerous method for allowing a child to use a computer at an adult-sized desk, since pillows or commonly used telephone books are unstable, especially when the chair also includes wheels.
Moreover, often times in a home setting, more than one person may wish to use a single workstation in order to view a computer on a desk, since it is common for a household to only have a single computer. In addition, a classroom may have a limited number of computers for smaller children. This results in two or more children working together at a single computer or a child working with an adult such as a teacher. Thus, two or more persons often having substantially different heights may need to sit in close proximity to view a single computer screen at a single workstation. The currently available office chairs do not accommodate more than one person at a single time. Thus, if more than one person wishes to view a single computer, a second chair is necessary.
A second chair is undesirable because it occupies an excessive amount of space. Moreover, utilizing two chairs at a single workstation does not allow for optimum viewing of the computer screen simultaneously by both persons due to the awkwardness or bulk associated with two separate chairs. Moreover, even if a common type of bench is used to accommodate two persons, a child will still need to be situated on pillows or other items to be positioned at the proper height which is dangerous due to its instability.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a bench is provided that is capable of accommodating at least two persons of similar or differing heights. The bench includes a seat, a back, pivotal members corresponding to each seating position, and a support for supporting the bench. The pivotal members pivot between a horizontal position and vertical position. A pair of attachment mechanisms may be provided at each seating position for maintaining the corresponding pivotal member in a vertical position. Uncoupling the pair allows the corresponding pivotal member to pivot to a horizontal position. The invention further contemplates the use of adjustable foot rests. The bench may further include flip members which may be adjusted to comfortably support the back of a child or shorter person.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention a bench is provided that is capable of accommodating at least two persons. The bench includes a seat with two seating positions and at least two backs. The backs are horizontally adjustable. Pivotal members are adjacent to the backs and pivot to a horizontal position adjacent to the seat. Pairs of attachment mechanisms are provided for locking the pivotal members to the back and allowing the pivotal members to pivot when the pair is uncoupled. The seat has a support.
The bench according to the present invention may accommodate more than one person at a time. Moreover, the invention allows for persons of differing heights to be seated simultaneously on the bench at the appropriate height in order to reach a desk or a computer on a desk. Thus, it is not necessary to use two chairs to accomplish this goal. Moreover, the bench easily and neatly accommodates a shorter person or a child without the need for additional support in the form of pillows or a phone book to place the person at the proper height for viewing a desktop computer.